Sound of Silence
by aStarlightLady
Summary: Et si Diane était morte, si Diane avait offert sa vie pour Heidi. (collaboration avec Lauryne1225)
1. Arrachée

_**Hey cheers! It's Mai Lee!**_

 _ **Bienvenue dans cette nouvelle fiction mêlant deux univers, celui de ma poto Lauryne - Alias Lauryne1225- Nous commençons une histoire, l'histoire d'un "Et Si", donc et si Diane était morte en donnant naissance à Heidi ? Et si Jacob refaisait sa vie ? C'est ce que nous proposons ici! Bonne lecture de ce joli prologue écris par les soins de Lauryne!**_

* * *

Sound of Silence

« Bienvenue… Heidi Vanessa Williams Frye »

Ah, cette angoisse qui l'avait tenaillé pendant neuf mois. Elle était là, dans ses bras, l'observant de son regard chocolaté. Un grand sourire était dessiné sur le visage de Jacob, il la tenait, sa petite fille. Celle qu'il avait tant attendue, elle était vivante et en pleine santé. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder, de la contempler. Il était si fasciné par ce petit être qu'il n'en entendait même pas sa sœur.

Il leva les yeux enfin sur elle. Elle affichait également un visage radieux, elle était heureuse pour son frère même si elle s'était beaucoup inquiétée. Elle était tante et savait que ce ne serait pas son seul rôle à jouer dans la vie de la petite. Elle était fille d'Assassin et il faudrait bien qu'un jour, elle apprenne tout ce dont elle doit savoir là-dessus. Mais l'heure n'était pas à ça, alors elle se contenta d'être contente et de féliciter son jumeau.

Diane dormait, elle était fatiguée et il fallait qu'elle se repose. Mais il ne résistait pas à l'envi d'aller, la voir, lui prendre la main et lui dire à quel point il était fier d'elle et de leur petite fille. Il confia donc Heidi à sa sœur, embrassant le front de la petite.

-Papa revient tout de suite. Lui avait-il chuchoté.

Il se dirigea vers sa chambre, les souvenirs de l'accouchement lui remontaient, non. Il ferma les yeux, c'était fini tout ça. Il rentra et ferma la porte doucement. La couverture remontée jusqu'en haut de sa poitrine, elle dormait paisiblement. Son teint était pâle, mais ça ne le choqua pas, c'était sa couleur habituelle. Il s'assit à côté d'elle, il prit sa main et la caressa doucement. Elle était froide, glaciale même. Voulant se rassurer, il posa deux doigts sur son poignet cherchant son poul. Mais il ne le sentit pas. Pris de panique, il posa une main sous le nez de sa femme, cherchant la moindre respiration lui prouvant qu'elle était bien en vie.

Mais rien.

Rien.

Il la prit par les épaules et la secoua légèrement, ça ne pouvait pas être possible.

-Diane… Diane ! Réveil-toi ! Je t'en supplie !

Sa vue se brouilla, ses mouvements se firent plus lent et emplis de désespoir. La porte s'ouvrit, le visage terrorisé d'Evie entra dans la lumière qui inondait la chambre. Elle se mordit la lèvre, tordant ses mains à présent libres après avoir déposé la petite dans son berceau. Jacob avait laissé le corps inerte de la jeune femme et pleurait sans cesse, le visage enfouit dans son cou, suppliant pour qu'elle revienne.

Tout semblait s'écrouler, tout l'avenir qu'il voulait fonder avec elle, leur vie à trois, tous ensembles. Tout venait de disparaitre. Il n'y avait que le néant après, le vide.

* * *

Une journée.

Une journée qu'elle était partie et une journée entière, il avait survécu. Comment cela était-il arrivé ? Elle était forte, il le savait. Comme quoi tout le monde peut tomber. Il était assis dans son lit, les jambes pliées, dos contre un coussin, les yeux dans le vide. Dans sa main, il tenait une bouteille de bière. C'était la quinzième qu'il devait boire depuis ce matin. Il la laissa balancé dans le vide, puis il finit la dernière gorgée et dans un élan de colère il balança la bouteille qui éclata en morceau sur le mur opposé. Les morceaux de verre rejoignirent les autres. Des pleurs retentirent dans la maison, il ne réagit pas. Les yeux encore rouges, il prit une énième bouteille qu'il but et jeta contre le mur et ainsi de suite.

* * *

Evie courut jusque dans la chambre d'où provenaient les pleurs. Elle sortit Heidi du petit lit et commença à la bercer doucement. Le fracas contre le mur l'avait réveillée. Elle regarda le nourrisson, qu'elle ressemblait à son père, son pauvre père totalement désemparé. Ses yeux chocolatés, ses quelques cheveux bruns. Tout ce qu'elle tenait de sa mère était la couleur de sa peau qui avait un peu pâli et ses joues qui avaient pris la teinte de l'aubépine.

-Chuut. Tout va s'arranger…

Du moins, elle l'espérait au plus profond de soi.


	2. Discorde

Hello, Hello ! It's Mai Lee ! On se retrouve cette fois-ci avec moi pour le post du chapitre I de « Sound of Silence » Ma Fanfiction Assassin's Creed Syndicate en collaboration *accent mexicain* avec Lauryne1225 ! Ma petite Lau' ! Je vous recommande d'aller lire ses fictions sur le champ~ héhé.

Warning & Disclamer : Assassin's Creed, Rachel et Isaac et leur histoire ne m'appartiennent pas, tout le contenu est la propriété de Lauryne et Ubisoft. Je ne possède que Diane, Heidi, Gabriel m'appartiennent ainsi que leurs histoires. J'ai tendance aussi à écrire des choses de contenu plutôt mature, ici c'est assez soft. Reste à voir si vous êtes accrochés. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Sound of Silence : Chapitre I

\- _**2 ans plus tard**_ -

Il avait réussi. La pente avait été longue, penchée, ignoble a remontée mais il avait réussi. Non sans l'aide d'Evie. Et de cette femme… Rachel, les bouteilles de bières n'existaient plus chez-lui, la reprise en main fut compliquée, quand il avait pris conscience de sa décadence, il s'était dit qu'en tant que père, il devait s'occupé de sa fille, mais s'en voulant il l'avait emmené à Gabriel, celui qui aurait été son beau-frère. Assis à côté du lit de sa fille qu'il avait été voir, caressant ses beaux cheveux bruns, sa joue toute douce, son front. Gabriel avait dit qu'elle avait eu une montée de fièvre de raison inconnue, mais qu'au final ça avait bien redescendue. Alors en père inquiet, il s'était rendu à son chevet, elle dormait comme un loir. Sa peau avait baissée de température, la couverture était au niveau de son ventre, en chemisier très léger et simple pantalon. Jacob embrassa la joue de la petite-fille. Vingt-deux heures et les excuses commençaient toutes à se ressemblées pour avoir quelque chose de crédible justifiant ses absences devenues régulières en sachant que son enfant avait été plus faible qu'à l'accoutumé.

Car oui, Jacob n'avait jamais rien dit à la traitresse de Templière qu'étais Rachel, qu'il avait eu une fille avec une autre femme avant elle, par peur de la perdre, la brune ayant été un remède miracle contre sa dépression à la limite du psychotique et le ramenant à la surface.

Ah la surface. Lui qui s'était noyé pendant longtemps dans l'océan du chagrin.

Au départ, cela n'avait juste qu'été une alliance, une simple alliance lui qui avait cru que sa lame finirait dans sa gorge à la fin mais non, il était véritablement tombé amoureux d'elle, puis il l'avait mise enceinte, et il y a quelque jours, le demi-frère d'Heidi était né, sauf que même celle-ci n'en avait pas conscience, même pas Gabriel. Evie le savait et cela avait créé une tension certaine chez les jumeaux. La tante ne voulaient pas qu'ils vivent dans le mensonge et l'ignorance surtout quand ça concernait la famille. Mais Jacob arrivait toujours à trouver un moyen de gagner du temps, un argument, une réussite de mission, alors tout allait bien dans le meilleur de Londres.

« - Quand est-ce que tu vas te décider à le dire à Gabriel, Jacob ?! Ma nièce et mon neveu s'ignorent !

\- Mais bordel ! Tu ne comprends pas que c'est compliqué ?! Tu ne comprends pas que j'ai eu peur quand elle a accouché d'Isaac ?! Puis penses-tu que ma fille de deux-ans soit assez grande pour se souvenir qu'elle a un petit frère à peine née ?! Elle n'a que deux ans Evie !

\- Alors tu pourrais en parler au moins à… Rachel. Et Gabriel.

\- Rachel n'acceptera pas ce que je lui ai fait et Diane est morte bon sang ! Je vais rouvrir la plaie en disant, hey salut, au bout de deux ans, je me suis remis de la mort de ta sœur, ma fille va rester avec toi, je vais rencontrer une traitresse, tombé amoureux et lui faire un enfant ?! Tu crois que je briserais le frère de mon premier amour ?! »

Evie se tut. Incapable de répondre à ce que venait de dire son frère devenu colérique. Les deux se retournèrent devant la forme enfantine qui bougeait et se frottait les yeux en faisant de légers bruits de mécontentement, Evie se leva, reposa son livre et s'approcha de sa nièce en passant sa main dans les cheveux de celle-ci en s'excusant de l'avoir réveillée et qu'ils allaient s'en aller.

« - Ce sont des disputes de grandes personnes petite Frye… Tu devrais retourner au Pays des Rêves, il est bien mieux que celui de la réalité. » _Dit Evie pour faire en sorte de la rassurée._

Sans chercher plus longtemps – car elle ne comprenait pas du tout et ne cherchait pas non plus. – Heidi se tourna et logea sa tête dans le creux du cou de sa tante qui sourit, Jacob s'assieds dans le fauteuil où avait été sa sœur précédemment, culpabilisant d'avoir réveillée sa fille qui commençait vraiment à peine à se remettre de sa dure semaine. Quelques minutes après, Evie bougea de nouveau l'enfant et la remis sur le dos, recouvrant celle-ci en embrassant son front.

« - Cessons… _Commence la brune._

\- Pour une fois depuis longtemps, je suis d'accord avec toi. »

Il se mit à soupirer bruyamment, mit son visage dans ses mains en préférant se taire. Tout devenait si compliquer… Se mettant à grogner, il frappa légèrement la table à côté.

« Merde… »

…

\- _**Deux semaines plus tard**_ -

« - Où est Isaac ?

\- Ton fils ne risque pas d'aller bien loin à deux semaines. Il dort à poing fermés. »

Jacob s'assieds sur une chaise après la phrase de Rachel. Mettant ses pieds bottés sur la table. La brune posa le thé bouillant de l'Assassin sur la table, celui-ci se releva, en regardant sa femme, le visage brouillée, la brune aux yeux verts s'assieds en face, en bout de table, lâchant un soupir pesant face au silence.

« - Arrête de te cacher. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Rien.

\- Arrête bon sang ! Ca fait tellement longtemps que tu es comme ça Jacob Frye ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu ne me dis rien et tu m'évites ! Tes absences m'inquiètent aussi, il y a un problème ? Tu ne passes pas tes soirées dans un bar ou moins ?!

\- Je suis un homme et un père qui sais encore se gérer lui et sa famille ! Ne dis pas que je suis un mauvais père !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as… ? Aller. »

Le nouveau-né se mit à pleurer à l'étage, Jacob se leva, buvant une gorgée de thé et monta les escaliers, allant chercher son fils, revenant avec ce dernier tranquillement en le berçant, pleurant pour une présence, Jacob s'assieds dans le canapé, lui enlevant cette couverture autour de lui.

« - Aller… Papa est là… »

Il ne reproduirait pas deux fois la même erreur quand même. L'enfant se mit à sourire en voyant son père, puis Jacob le berça en le rendormant rapidement, son fils n'était pas vraiment difficile, enfin un enfant de deux-semaines ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose contre son père… Enfin, son père et sa mère. Il remonta les escaliers, rouvrit la porte et redéposa son enfant dans son couffin, en le recouvrant un tout petit peu en passant ses mains sur ses petits cheveux.

« - Dors-bien, fils. »

Il retourna en bas, le regard plus dur et à la fois dans le vague. Sa femme sourit, satisfaite. Contente du comportement de son compagnon. Ca faisait des semaines que Rachel ne l'avait vu comme ça et elle soupçonnait sincèrement qu'il passait ses nuits auprès des prostituées et des pubs de Londres. Mais elle n'avait aucune preuve si ce n'était que ses départs pouvant partir du matin jusqu'au soir, il s'occupait de son fils, s'enfermait dans une chambre à part et dormais dedans. Tout simplement parce qu'il disait qu'il avait « honte pour une raison inconnue » Alors avec détermination, elle tentait de lui faire cracher le morceau. Evie et elle ne s'entendait que très peu, si ce n'était qu'Evie était quasiment muette avec elle. Dieu que Jacob lui avait parlé du fait qu'Evie était limite sectaire sur ses valeurs d'Assassin et pour l'amour de Dieu qu'elle avait été à la limite de le tuer quand elle a su qu'elle avait eu un neveu qui venait d'une traitresse Templière. Rachel se doutait que les Frye cachait un secret, que le _**Son du Silence**_ régnait. Le Silence était silencieux, alors pourrait-il faire un petit peu de bruit pour déterrer son secret, comme une _**tombe pillée**_. Il prenait aussi souvent l'argent du train, donnait la moitié à sa famille et partait le dilapidé dans ce qu'elle pensait être de l'alcool, les missions s'étaient aussi faites plus rares pour de ne pas dire quasiment inexistante.

…

\- _**Matin du lendemain**_ -

Jacob marchait en rond dans l'appartement du frère de son ancienne amante. Attendant ce dernier, il allait revenir du travail sous-peu, Heidi était chez la voisine – qui travaillait en tant que nounou également – Et la discussion allait sûrement être non-joyeuse, de cris et de larmes. Quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, il vit l'homme arrivé, il se posa dans le canapé. Soufflant un bon coup en voyant le sourcil arqué de manière interrogative de Gabriel.

« - Tu voulais me parler ?

\- Oui… C'est à propos de ta… Sœur et moi.

-… Je t'écoute.

\- Tu vois… Je… Enfin… J'ai remonté la pente de la mort de ta sœur et donc j'ai rencontré une… Enfin une autre femme qu'elle. C'est une traitresse Templière e-…

\- Attends Jacob, t'es en train de me dire qu'au bout de deux ans à peine, tu t'es remis de la mort de ma sœur, que tu aurais pu élever ta fille mais parce que tu tombais amoureux d'une autre femme t'en as pas été capable ?!

\- T'énerves pas Gab'…

\- Continue. Dépêche-toi avant que je n'explose.

\- On as… Enfin on a fait une alliance et effectivement, je suis tombé amoureux d'elle, on as couchés ensemble, au bout de plusieurs fois… Un accident est survenu et…

Il n'avait jamais vu le visage de Gabriel aussi horrifié même quand il travaillait à l'Usine. Il n'avait jamais vu la rage naître dans le regard du frère habituellement extrêmement calme et amical de Diane. Il commençait déjà à préparer son poing et Jacob se préparait aux coups, d'une certaine manière il l'avait bien mérité. En tant que grand-frère, il était protecteur et il avait perdu sa petite sœur.

« - Je… - Elle est tombée enceinte et effrayé, j'ai eu du mal à accepter qu'elle soit enceinte de moi, je n'acceptais pas qu'elle porte mon enfant, j'avais peur qu'elle meurt aussi… Au final, au bout d'un moment j'étais plutôt heureux et je ne voulais pas reproduire les mêmes erreurs que j'avais faite avec Heidi, mon fils est né il y a deux semaines, il s'appelle Isaac… Je sais que là tu dois être en train de me haïr de toutes tes forces, de vouloir me tuer, mais je ne voulais pas t'en parler de peur de briser cet équilibre et la confiance que t'avais en moi, j'sais que j'aurais dû te le dire mais… Enfin… Je n'ai pas eu le courage. »

Les gestes parlèrent mieux que les mots, Jacob fut éjecté du canapé et frapper, le choppant par le col, il le jeta violemment contre un mur en frappant sa mâchoire de toutes ses forces en voulant l'étrangler. Jacob se laissa faire, à un moment un éclair passa dans ses yeux, il ne pouvait pas être envoyé à l'hôpital en ayant un fils qui attendait l'attention et l'amour de son père ! Alors il avait rejeté Gabriel en le faisant passer par-dessus le canapé, assommant ce dernier.

« - Désolé Gabriel… Mais je ne peux pas manquer à mon devoir. Je ne recommencerais pas ça… Je ne veux plus me… Noyer. »

Il passa un bras sous l'épaule de l'homme et l'emmena dans sa chambre en le couchant, puis il partit par la fenêtre.

« Et toi ? Regardes-tu ce qui se passe ? M'en veux-tu ? »

* * *

Hey ! Et voici la suite de Sound of Silence en collab avec Lauryne ! Ce chapitre servait plus de résumé et l'événement final était obligatoire, une putain de journée pour tout ça T_T mes doigts souffrent vous savez !

Et Alley ! On se retrouve bientôt pour la suite avec Lauryne !

Amicalement.

Mrs Mai Lee.


	3. Famille

Ah mais que voilà! Ne serais-ce pas le chapitre numéro deux d'SOS?

Vous avez vus?! On as même trouver un petit nom! Ce chapitre à été écris par Lauryne et non par moi, par conséquent, le prochain chapitre sera né de mes doigts à moi et pas des siens! Et connaissant ma flemme... Ca va prendre un petit moment pis en ce moment, je regarde à nouveau toutes les saisons d'Esprit Criminels... J'en suis qu'à la saison 2 ! L'épisode 3 de la saison deux, tout ça tout ça. Je vous remercie de lire cette fiction même sans les reviews, sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à la prochaine!

* * *

Trois ans. Trois longues années que Jacob n'avait pas vu sa fille. Heidi avait quitté Londres avec Gabriel pour Oxford d'après les dire. Ils étaient partis du jour au lendemain. Le 22 décembre pour être exact, le jour de l'anniversaire d'Heidi, et celui de la mort de Diane. Il s'était rendu dans la petite maison, un cadeau pour sa fille et de l'argent pour Gabriel. Il frappa à la porte mais il n'eut aucune réponse. Il rentra, mais il trouva une maison vide, sans âmes qui vivent.

Il avait cherché partout, retourné toute la maison, de fond en comble. Il y avait passé bien une heure, à les appeler, en pleurs. Seul réponse qu'il eut, fut l'écho de sa voix tremblante. Il avait couru à la gare en espérant les retrouver là-bas, traversant la foule, dévisageant chaque petite fille en espérant que ce soit la sienne. Sa petite Heidi, son petit rayon de soleil.

Au bout d'une après-midi entière, il avait quitté la gare. Il commençait à neiger, des flocons blancs comme la peau douce de la petite. Il marchait dans Londres, en silence. Après tout n'était-ce pas ce qu'il méritait ? Pendant des mois ils ne s'étaient pas occuper d'elle, et lorsqu'il allait mieux, le voilà qu'il refaisait sa vie. Il l'avait abandonnée et avait eu un autre enfant.

Il était rentré chez lui, désespéré. Evie l'attendait, elle espérait qu'en ce jour son frère aurait pris la résolution de reprendre la garde d'Heidi, qu'il lui aurait présenté son petit frère et que tout serait rentré dans l'ordre. Rachel était de sortie avec Isaac, elle était donc seul pour accueillir son jumeau.

-Ils sont partis…Prononça-t-il.

Evie s'était levé du fauteuil, les yeux rivés sur son frère, elle avait peur. Peur que ça recommence. Et en effet, la colère l'avait pris de nouveau, le vase dans l'entrée avait fini par terre, en miette.

-Elle est partie, bordel ! Cria-t-il.

Il n'eut que les bras d'Evie pour le réconforter. Il tenta de rester fort, car il avait un fils qui avait besoin de lui, une femme qui l'aimait et qui, s'il continuait ainsi, pourrait partir d'un jour à l'autre.

Aujourd'hui était une belle journée de printemps, Jacob avait emmené Isaac au parc. Le petit garçon avait bien grandit et ressemblait de plus en plus à son père, en passant par sa chevelure brune et bouclée, ses yeux pétillants de malices et son visage qui arborait le même sourire que Jacob. Depuis le départ de sa fille, l'Assassin était très protecteur envers son fils. Il ne voulait rien manquer de son éducation, il ne voulait pas l'abandonner comme Heidi. La culpabilité régnait toujours, mais il l'avait mise côté pour ne pas inquiéter sa femme et son fils. Il ne la ressortait que lorsqu'il était seul. En général, il sortait la bague de fiançailles de Diane, il la faisait tourner entre ses doigts en pensant à sa vie d'avant.

-Papa ! Tu viens jouer à la bagarre avec moi ? Demanda Isaac en courant vers son père deux petites épées en bois dans les mains.

Jacob sourit au petit garçon et prit l'épée qu'il lui tendait.

-D'accord, mais attention, Papa va te battre cette fois !

Et ils commencèrent leur jeu, le père essayant de toucher le fils, tandis que ce dernier lui courait autour en rigolant. Le jeune père savourait ces instants avec le petit brun, il ne durerait pas et il le savait. Et au fond, il gardait cette angoisse qu'il parte à son tour avec Rachel et qu'il se retrouve seul. Seul avec ses remords. Alors, il prenait soin de son petit garçon, de son seul et unique fils.

Isaac toucha enfin son père. Ils se mirent à rire ensemble et Jacob attrapa son fils et le souleva dans les airs. Riant de plus belle, il passa ses bras autour du cou de son père et le regarda avec des yeux remplis d'amour. L'amour qu'un enfant devrait toujours offrir à ses parents. Parfois Jacob se demandait comment Heidi allait le regarder le jour où il la reverrait. Allait-elle lui sauté dans les bras lui pardonnant ses erreurs, où allait-elle le rejeté comme lui-même il l'avait fait à son propre père.

-A ce train-là tu deviendras aussi fort que moi. Sourit-il en le reposant.

Il observa son fils repartir jouer un peu plus loin. Le petit garçon rejoignit un petit groupe d'enfant, ils jouèrent aux loups, à cache-cache et autre… Puis les enfants commencèrent à s'éloigner et Isaac se retrouva seul avec une petite fille plus grande que lui. Il revint en courant accompagné de son amie. Il prit les épées et en donna une à la fillette. Jacob ne fit pas tout de suite attention à la petite, mais lorsque celle-ci prononça un « Merci Isaac », il se tourna vers elle et ce fut comme un rêve. Il se serait pincé une centaine de fois pour enfin y croire. Il en était sûr, c'était elle. Heidi. Il aurait pu reconnaitre ce regard entre mille, ce sourire, ces cheveux bruns et ondulés. Elle était là, sa petite fille. Il aurait pu l'appeler par son prénom, la prendre dans ses bras, s'excuser milles fois sans cesse, mais non.

Il resta planté là, les yeux grands ouverts, à observer ses deux enfants, les deux choses qu'il avait de plus chère à ses yeux, jouer ensemble comme de vrais frère et sœur.

C'est finalement le cri d'un homme qui arrêta les deux enfants dans leur jeu.

-Heidi ! Viens, on doit y aller !

Elle se retourna et courut dans les bras de Gabriel qui l'embrassa sur le front. Jacob croisa le regard de son ex-beau-frère, l'avait-il reconnut ? Surement. Il avait ressenti de la haine dans ses yeux, cette même haine qu'il avait eue le jour de leur dispute. Il ne savait décrire ce qu'il ressentait, cette impression qu'on lui avait volé sa fille, sa chair et son sang. Il aurait pu courir après eux, rattraper Gabriel. Mais ce sont les mains de son fils qui tirait son manteau qui le ramena à la réalité.

-Papa ? Papa ! On rentre quand ?

-Hum ? Tout de suite mon garçon.

Une fois rentré, Isaac avait mangé avant ses parents et était parti s'installer dans le canapé et regardait un livre. Même s'il mangeait en premier, Rachel tenait à ce que tout le monde se trouve à table, et en général le petit garçon parlait plus qu'il ne mangeait. Pendant qu'il comptait ses péripéties, Jacob restait ailleurs, repensant à sa fille, elle avait tellement grandi, c'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait vraiment parler. Sa voix était douce et ressemblait à celle de Diane, ses cheveux avait poussé et lui tombait dans le bas du dos, son visage c'était affiné laissant place à de petite pommette rosée. C'était une petite fille magnifique.

Rachel piqua Jacob avec sa fourchette pour le sortir de ses pensées.

-Hé ! Grogna l'Assassin.

-Tu étais encore dans la lune.

Le regard dans le vide, il tourna et retourna la nourriture dans son assiette.

-Tu n'as pas touché à ton assiette, il y a un problème ?

-Non… Rien absolument rien. Je suis juste fatigué.

Elle sourit à son mari et pointa leur fils du doigt.

-Tu vas le coucher, s'il te plait chéri ?

Isaac s'était endormi, livre sur les genoux, tête penchée sur le côté, un vrai petit ange. Jacob se leva, retira le livre et prit le petit garçon dans les bras. Il monta dans la chambre d'enfant et le déposa doucement, remontant sa couverture, il l'embrassa sur le front.

-Bonne nuit p'tit Frye.

Il ne prit pas la peine de redescendre et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il s'appuya contre le meuble où était posé un miroir. Les mains sur la commode, il observa son reflet, il avait changé depuis la naissance d'Heidi. Son visage c'était légèrement affiné, ses nombreux moment déprime lui avait laissé un air grave sur le visage et ses cheveux toujours coiffés en arrière laissait place à une mèche rebelle tombant sur son front. Il fit couler un peu d'eau dans ses mains, se la passa sur le visage puis retourna au miroir.

Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Comment avait-il pu s'enfoncer aussi loin dans ce secret ? Heidi était revenue, pouvait-il essayer d'arranger les choses ? Mais il avait tellement peur, peur qu'on ne lui pardonne pas. Et qu'avait pu dire Gabriel de lui à sa fille ? Que c'était le premier des bâtards ? Qu'il l'avait abandonné au profit d'un autre enfant ? Il n'avait pas tort sur ces points. Il voulait la revoir, la prendre dans ses bras, la sentir contre lui. Il regrettait tellement.

Il sortit de la salle de bain et alla dans sa chambre, là, l'attendait Rachel en train de se changer. Le brun s'assit sur le lit et passa la main dans ses cheveux à présent décoiffé. La jeune femme termina de se démêler les cheveux, puis elle reposa la brosse et se dirigea vers son mari.

-Jacob ? Tu es sûr que ça va ?

-Mais oui je t'assure.

Rachel resta perplexe, elle n'était pas dupe et elle connaissait bien l'homme avec qui elle partageait sa vie. Il redevenait comme il y a trois ans, ailleurs, distant et froid. Ce comportement ne datait que d'aujourd'hui mais elle avait peur que cela recommence. Combien de temps il avait été ainsi ? Au moins de l'annonce de sa grossesse, jusqu'au quatre mois d'Isaac. Il s'occupait de son fils, jouait avec lui et lui portait beaucoup d'amour, mais il restait différent outre ces moments. Et puis pendant trois ans, il était redevenu le Jacob d'avant, le farceur, l'intrépide mais surtout l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle ne savait toujours pas pourquoi il avait été ainsi, mais finalement elle avait préféré penser qu'il avait simplement eu peur des changements occasionnés de la paternité. Elle ne parlait toujours pas à Evie et Evie ne lui parlait toujours pas. Elle était partie en Indes avec Henry après les six mois d'Isaac, elle demandait régulièrement de ses nouvelles. L'Assassin aimait beaucoup son neveu, malgré certaines de ses origines dont elle se serait passée.

-Je sais très bien que tu ne cracheras pas le morceau, Jacob. Mais tu vois bien que ça te rends malade.

-Rachel, je vais bien, je te l'assure.

-Et pourquoi suis-je persuadée du contraire ?

Il se leva et regarda la Templière, il l'aimait tellement, il lui devait tant. Il n'y avait pas que l'amour qu'elle lui portait, c'était comme un remède pour lui de la savoir avec lui. La sentir dans ses bras lui faisait oublier tout. S'il y a bien une chose qu'il ne regrette pas c'était de l'avoir rencontrée, on pouvait lui faire toutes les reproches possibles, elle le rendait heureux comme Diane l'avait fait. Si elle savait ce qu'elle représentait à ses yeux.

Jacob se mit à sourire à ses propres pensées, ce qui sembla rassurer la brune. Il la prit doucement dans sas bras, elle posa son visage dans son cou et passa ses mains dans son dos.

-Je vais bien, je te le promets.

Il l'embrassa et posa son front contre le sien.

-Tu me le dirais s'il y avait quelques choses de grave ?

-Oui.

Son souffle la fit frémir. Elle passa ses doigts dans sa nuque et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, Jacob glissa ses mains le long de sa taille, ses hanches jusqu'à ses cuisses. Il la souleva et elle s'accrocha à lui jusqu'à ce qu'il s'asseye sur le lit. Sans cesser le baiser, il déboutonna habillement la chemise de nuit de la femme. Le tissu glissa de ses épaules, dévoilant sa poitrine, ses cheveux retombant dessus. Il déboutonna sa chemise et la retira avant d'allonger Rachel sur le lit. Caressant sa joue rose, il se perdit dans son regard émeraude. Elle passa la main dans ses cheveux avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

-Je t'aime. Chuchota Jacob.

« Je t'aime », une simple phrase de trois mots qu'il prononçait si peu souvent, mais qui signifiait tant pour lui. Se tenant au-dessus d'elle, il l'embrassa dans le cou alors qu'elle le rapprochait d'elle. Retirant son pantalon, il se maintenue sur les mains, un léger sourire sur ses lèvres, attendant la réponse de la femme.

-Moi aussi.

* * *

 _ **Hé oui! J'ai laissée la petite note de la Lauryne!**_

Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre ! Alors oui je me suis arrêter là car je ne suis pas de ceux qui écrive des Lemon XD. Demander à Mai-Lee peut-être qu'elle voudra bien x'3. Enfin ! Donc Heidi et Gabouille sont parti mais revenu trois ans plus tard, comment les choses vont se dérouler ? Ça sera avec Mai-Lee que vous le saurez !

Good bye my friend !

Ms Lauryne.


	4. Retrouvaille

Chapitre 3 de SOS au rapport cher compatriote !

Nous avons ici un chapitre écrit avec flemmardise et à la fois inspiration car l'auteure de cet écris est un véritable panda ! You See ? Bwef, bonjour à tous et à toutes (c'est DiabloX- lol nope, j'arrête.) et on se retrouve pour la suite de Sound Of Silence (j'aime tellement mon titre putain.) j'avoue que dès la première scène, j'ai chialée comme pas possible, alors si vous êtes aussi sensible que moi, bonne chance ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **\- Le soir même, chambre d'Heidi. -**

Couchée dans son lit, son oncle qui lui lisait une histoire, Heidi ne s'endormait pas, c'était impossible. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle était encore trop contente d'avoir pu jouer, son oncle était adorable, c'était sûr et certain, il s'occupait d'elle mieux que personne et lui seul la connaissait réellement à son si jeune âge, il lui faisait des cours, lui apprenait tout ce qu'il savait, Gabriel était surdoué dans tout, elle n'avait même pas besoin de professeur avec son oncle, même si celui-ci paraissait un petit peu inquiet et en colère ce soir, alors que les autres soirs, ce dernier se couchait à ses côtés jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme jusqu'au lendemain et quand elle faisait des cauchemars, il la rassurait même pendant des heures durant, le privant de sommeil, il était toujours là pour elle, et leur chez eux était juste au-dessus de la boutique que Gabriel tenait pour les faires vivre tous les deux.

« - T'es-tu bien amusée aujourd'hui ?

\- Oh oui… J'ai jouée avec un petit garçon, il s'appelle Isaac ! Dit, est-ce que je pourrais le revoir ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je ne pense pas ma grande… Londres est grande tu sais, et nous sommes des tas de personnes à vivre dans la ville.

\- Mais…

\- Tu verras, tu rencontreras d'autres gens, la vie en est remplie… Même si des fois, il ne s'agit pas nécessairement que de bonne personne… Et je sais de quoi je parle. »

Le regard du brun semblait être plus sombre qu'avant, mais comme on le lui avait répéter « Ne te mêle pas des affaires des grandes personnes. » Elle ne chercha pas plus loin, elle rejeta intérieurement ça sur la fatigue devenue sûrement constante de son oncle. Elle sourit, ce qui eut l'effet de le détendre.

« - Dit oncle Gabriel…

\- Oui ?

\- Ils étaient comment papa, maman et ma tante ?

Sur le coup, Gabriel baissa un peu la tête en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, lançant des injures à Jacob mentalement. Prenant plusieurs pesantes minutes à se relever et à répondre aux questions si innocentes et naturelles de sa nièce. Fermant le livre qu'il lui lisait.

\- Et bien… Ta mère était une jeune femme brune, avec les yeux verts, elle était magnifique tu sais. Ton grand-père ne l'aimait pas, il voulait uniquement un fils en second enfant… Pas de fille, alors ma sœur avait à peine de quoi boire, je me chargeais de la nourrir, ton grand-père lui donnait à peine de quoi se couvrir pour ne pas être comme ces femmes dans le malheur, tard dans les rues de Londres… Je travaillais dans les usines de Whitechapel à cette époque, puis à un moment elle est partie… Chez quelqu'un d'autre. Il était compliqué pour moi de la voir mais elle vivait bien, dans une grande maison avec des enfants, elle était très jeune, elle n'avait qu'une quinzaine d'années… Puis pour te parler de ton père… Il est plus petit que moi, bruns, aux cheveux coiffés en arrière, presque tout le temps avec un chapeau, habillé de bottes et d'un long manteau mais si tu veux dires du caractère… Eh bien, c'est un grand impulsif, il ne réfléchit pas vraiment et il agit, à la mort de ta mère, il est parti, je me suis occupé de toi comme j'ai pu et j'espère te rendre heureuse mais sinon, c'était quelqu'un de sarcastique, avec un esprit d'équipe et il était compétitif, je ne comprends pas comment ma sœur avait pu… En tombée amoureuse. Mais vu ton calme et ta sagesse, vous êtes opposés pour ça… Tu ressembles plus à moi, ta mère et ta tante…

\- Parle-moi de ma tante s'il-te-plaît !

\- J'y viens, j'y viens, je m'entends beaucoup mieux avec ta tante qu'avec ta mère… D'ailleurs, j'essaie de voir si je pourrais la rencontrer de nouveau et l'emmener ici pour qu'elle vienne te voir et voir comme tu as grandis, elle fait un peu près la même taille que ton père, elle est brune avec des tâches de rousseurs et a de beaux yeux bleus qui te fascineraient sûrement, toi qui adores le bleu. Elle est vraiment très très calme, intelligente et posée, tu passerais des journées entières avec elle et elle a beaucoup essayé de résonner ton père dans cette période noire ou tu étais si petite… Juste un bébé, alors sans prévenir personne, je suis parti avec toi à Oxford. Pour te reculer de Londres, ton père que je pense nocif pour toi, c'est moi qui t'as élevée… Pas lui. J'espère que tu comprends Heidi…

\- Je comprends ! Ne t'en fais pas, je te remercie tu sais…

\- Et il n'y as pas de quoi, aller princesse, dors et demain tu verras peut-être Tante Evie… Je sais comment la contactée et je le fais dès ce soir, c'est promis !

\- D'accord…. Toi aussi repose-toi ! »

L'oncle sourit et embrassa le front de sa nièce, en la couvrant et en sortant de la chambre, descendant jusqu'à la boutique puis vis un orphelin affalé au sol, maigrelet, essayant de tendre son chapeau pour avoir quelques petites pièces. L'homme le releva et le porta jusqu'à l'intérieur de la boutique et l'emmena dans le logement plus haut et fit crépiter un feu, lui donnant aussi à manger et à boire.

« - M-… Merci Monsieur, même en plein printemps… Il fait froid à Londres, la nuit.

\- Ce n'est rien, est-ce que ça va mieux ?

\- Oh oui Monsieur ! Merci encore… Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? Je suis désolé de rester devant votre boutique tous les soirs…

\- Ne t'en veux pas et oui… J'ai un léger service à te demander…

\- Tout ce que vous voulez Monsieur !

Gabriel pris une grosse inspiration et sorti un papier avec un stylo. Ecrivant un simple message destiné à Evie sans marqué son prénom, adresse comprise et sans dire le motif.

\- Tu vas demander à un des Assassins que tu croiseras, d'envoyer ceci au chef de la Confrérie d'Inde à la destination d'Evie Frye, demain. En attendant, tu dormiras sur le canapé ce soir au chaud, d'accord ?

\- Pas de problème Monsieur !

\- Merci d'avance… Bonne nuit.

…

 **\- Plusieurs semaines plus tard -**

Elle n'aurait jamais penser remettre les pieds ici en si peu de temps, naturellement Evie aurait été à la demeure de son frère, sa femme et son fils mais elle avait d'autre projets que de rendre visite à Jacob. Elle avait été priée de se rendre chez un anonyme habitant de Lambeth qui avait donné son adresse, restant sur ses gardes, elle avança prudemment entre les calèches, elle irait voir Jacob plus tard, elle avait actuellement mieux à faire que d'enlacer son frère. Arrivée devant le grand bâtiment, elle posa un pied par terre, déglutissant, c'était à première vue une boutique puis elle vit apparemment celui qui l'attendait.

« - Ca fait déjà un bon moment qu'on ne s'est pas vus, n'est-ce pas Evie ?

Un sourire se mit à trahir le stress d'Evie, laissant apparaître la joie et la surprise.

\- Gabriel… Oui, ça fait un petit moment. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Oh moi, très bien et toi ?

\- J'étais un peu… Stressée.

\- Je me doute, mais je voulais l'effet de surprise. J'ai quelqu'un qui veut te voir. »

Evie ne répondit même pas mais se mit à trépigner d'impatience mentalement en suivant l'oncle de sa nièce vers l'escalier qui menait à son logement, sa maison. Puis elle vit aussi une petite fille brune, aux longs cheveux de dos, apparemment plongée dans le livre qu'elle lisait.

« - Hé, tu te souviens de la promesse que je t'avais faite ?

\- Oui… Pourquoi cette question oncle Gabriel ?

Cette voix… Cette même intonation, comme _**elle**_ fit sourire Evie un petit peu plus et se mit à l'émouvoir intérieurement. Puis la petite fille se retourna, son visage s'illumina et elle ferma son livre et couru vers sa tante, surprise, Evie passa ses doigts dans les cheveux sa nièce en souriant un peu plus à Heidi, quelle jolie surprise ! Elle avait des yeux chocolats, des joues roses aubépines, blanche comme du lait avec toujours cet éclat de douceur et de calme, sûrement sage comme une image. Comme elle en fait… Encore heureux qu'elle n'ait pas hérité de Jacob. Quelle catastrophe ! Gentiment, Heidi s'était détachée de sa tante pour la regarder, elle était effectivement très différente de la description de Jacob par son oncle !

« - Gabriel, est-ce que la situation est plus calme avec mon frère ?

\- La dernière fois que je l'ai vu c'-… Heidi, va dans ta chambre s'il-te-plaît, que nous puissions parler, ta tante et moi.

\- D'accord Gabriel !

Heidi pris son livre et exécuta l'ordre donné.

\- Bon sang… Elle écoute tellement bien.

\- Je l'ai bien élevée on va dire… Et la dernière fois que j'ai vu ton frère c'était… Il y a quelques semaines, dans un parc, il était avec son… Enfin son… Fils.

\- Je suis désolée.

\- Pour quelle obscure raison devrais-tu t'excuser.

\- Je m'excuse à la place de mon frère.

\- Ce n'est en rien de ta faute.

\- S'il n'était pas si… Gamin, tout aurait été différent.

\- Peut-être oui. Tu sais, elle nous ressemble énormément. A toi, Diane, moi… Elle n'a quasiment rien de Jacob au niveau caractère. Enfin pour le moment.

Evie se mit à soupirer et poliment, pris place dans un fauteuil.

\- N'est-ce pas mieux ?

\- Je ne sais pas, peut-être. »

Gabriel se leva, regardant par la fenêtre, passivement avant de faire un thé à Evie et de le lui servir, buvant le sien par la même occasion, la maison était propre comme un sous neuf, pas une poussière. _Sûrement parce qu'il était à privilégier sa nièce plutôt que lui_ , pensa Evie, sa santé avant tout. Dans le silence, elle se mit à boire son thé en pensant à son neveu de l'autre côté de Londres qui attendait très probablement qu'on l'emmène encore jouer aujourd'hui, mais Evie avait un autre plan…

« - Dit moi, est-ce que je pourrais emmener ma nièce avec moi aujourd'hui ? Pour passer une journée avec elle ?

\- Hé bien tant qu'elle ne parle pas avec son p-…

\- Je sais.

\- Bien… Je suis d'accord. »

Elle remercia le châtain, elle était contente. Elle n'avait pas revue la petite Frye depuis si longtemps… Henry comprendrais qu'elle agrandisse son voyage l'espace d'un ou deux jours… Ca le méritait ! Puis il y avait Rachel, Isaac et son jumeau, elle ne pouvait pas les oubliés comme ça tout de même – même si ce serait mentir de dire qu'elle n'appréciait pas grandement la traitresse. – Finissant sa tasse, elle sourit au gentleman et s'approcha de la chambre de sa nièce, ouvrant la porte et la vis sur son lit, toujours la tête dans ses livres puis elle releva ses petits yeux sur sa tante quand elle senti son matelas qui s'alourdissait sous le poids de l'Assassin.

« - Que lis-tu ?

\- Alice au Pays des merveilles !

\- Ta maman le lisait beaucoup celui-ci. Elle disait qu'il la transportait dans un autre monde.

\- Elle était gentille avec toi, ma maman ?

\- Oh oui, elle était angélique. Même si apparemment, elle avait un peu peur de ma froideur des fois, mais elle disait aussi que j'étais très rassurante. Comparé à mon frère.

\- Dit tante Evie… ?

\- Oui ?

\- Ca fait quoi d'avoir un frère ou une sœur ? Moi qui n'en ai pas…

\- Oh… Eh bien, quand il s'agit d'un jumeau, c'est plus différent mais c'est toujours quelqu'un de très important, et même si on se dispute souvent, nous nous aimons moi et Jacob. On ne se lâchera pas. »

Elle vit la petite fille qui fermait son livre en mettant un petit bout de papier à sa page et le reposa sur la petite table, le regard tout lumineux signifiant qu'elle voulait quelque chose et qu'elle était bien décidée à l'avoir ! Evie soupira légèrement et attendit qu'elle pose des questions.

« - Dit Evie, il était comment papa avant que je naisse ? Il a fait quoi dans sa vie ?

\- T'a-t-on déjà parlé des Assassins ?

\- Gabriel a dit que vous en étiez tous les deux, mais que vous ne tuez pas les innocents et que vous faites ça pour les protéger.

\- C'est ça ma grande, tu apprends vite… Et bien ton père et moi, nous avons tués Crawford Starrick pour protéger Londres et ses habitants, nous avons vaincus l'oppression exercée sur les plus démunis par les Templiers… Ton père a toujours été une tête brûlée, à ne jamais écouter et il a toujours fais ce qu'il voulait, souvent ça tournais très mal et je devais rattraper ses erreurs.

\- Est-ce que je peux en connaître juste une ?

\- Oh… Hm…. Il a failli faire exploser la Banque de Londres.

\- Oh.

\- Comme tu l'as dit… J'étais très en colère à ce moment-là, la discrétion n'est pas son fort. Heidi… Vu que ton oncle est d'accord, tu veux passer la journée avec moi ?

\- Oh oui tante Evie ! »

Evie avait d'autres projets, elle ne tolérerait pas plus longtemps qu'on sépare sa famille, même si elle savait que Gabriel faisait ça uniquement pour le bien de sa nièce et que d'une façon ou d'une autre, ce n'était qu'une bombe à retardement avant la « confrontation » entre les deux, en espérant qu'il n'y ait pas de bataille entre l'oncle et le père, où que ça n'explose. Les insultes pourraient fuser…

« - Dit Tante Evie, on va où ? Tu veux me faire prendre le train ?

\- Eh bien… En quelque sorte, on va faire un tour de Londres sûrement !

\- Oh d'accord… »

Evie la mise dans une calèche et l'emmena à la gare, le prochain arrêt était justement à la gare de ce quartier. La faisant entrée dans le train en l'emmenant dans les différents compartiments, jusqu'à arrivés à celui qui était intéressant.

« - Mais Tante Evie, c'est l'homme que j'ai vu avec Isaac !

\- Oui ma chérie… Je sais… »

* * *

Eh voilà ! Alors, je voulais laisser un petit mot à nos lecteurs et à ma pote qui écrit donc cette fiction avec moi, je l'aime tellement c'te fille vous savez ! Je suis vraiment fière de l'avoir rencontrée et d'être son amie vous savez ! J'espère que ça vous plaît !


	5. Descendance

Assis derrière le bureau du repaire ferroviaire, Jacob poussa lacement une pile de feuille. Il s'enfonça dans son fauteuil et regarda le train ralentir, quelques secondes après, il pouvait voir les gens rentrer et sortir. Chaque jour semblait se ressembler depuis quelques temps. Il partait le matin, passait une partie de la journée à attraper des délinquants pour Frederick ou à rendre quelconque service, puis il passait au train remplir quelque papier où lire des lettres et enfin il rentrait. Une véritable routine. Il leva les yeux lorsque la porte du wagon s'ouvrit. Il cligna plusieurs fois les yeux avant de se redresser et comprendre qui venait de rentrer. Evie fit quelques pas vers Jacob, en souriant légèrement.

\- Mais Tante Evie, c'est l'homme que j'ai vu avec Isaac !

\- Oui ma chérie… Je sais…

La petite voix venait de derrière la jumelle, voix qu'il reconnut et lui serra le cœur. Elle se décala, laissant apparaître une petite fille aux cheveux bruns bouclés, la peau blanche lait et des yeux verts pétillants. L'Assassin se leva s'approchant de la fillette qui le dévisageait. Il regarda ensuite sa sœur, qui en un seul regard lui fit comprendre que c'était elle.

-Heidi, je te présente Jacob, mon frère et ton père.

Observant chacun de ses traits, comptant leurs ressemblances et différences, Jacob s'accroupit en face d'Heidi.

-Je suis désolé…

La petite brune se tourna vers sa tante qui lui fit signe de s'approcher. Timidement, tournant une petite mèche de cheveux entre ses doigts, elle sentit des bras l'encercler et des larmes couler sur son épaule. Jacob s'éloigna, essuya les gouttes sur ses joues et plongea son regard dans celui de sa fille.

-Tu ressembles à ta Maman. Dit-il doucement. Je regrette d'être parti, de t'avoir laissée. Mais j'avais peur, très peur. Tu comprends ?

Elle hocha doucement la tête, et vint se loger dans les bras de Jacob. Comment une petite fille de cet âge pouvait en vouloir à son père ? Elle ne réclamait que de l'amour. Il la serra un peu plus contre lui, passant les mains dans sa chevelure brune. Mon Dieu que ce jour il l'avait rêvé, le moment où il pourrait enfin la sentir de nouveau contre lui.

-La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu marchais à peine correctement sur tes pieds.

Elle sourit et recula. Il se releva et s'avança vers Evie.

-Quand es-tu arrivée ?

-Aujourd'hui même, je suis directement aller voir Gabriel. Jacob, je t'en prie va lui parler.

Il mit ses mains dans ses poches et s'appuya contre son bureau, il regarda sa fille qui faisait le tour du wagon curieusement. Il esquissa un sourire, la première fois qu'il avait emmené Isaac au repaire, il s'était comporté pareil, examinant chaque petit recoin.

-J'irai le voir.

Jacob marchait dans la rue, les mains dans les poches, cherchant l'adresse que lui avait confié Evie. Elle était partie depuis une semaine maintenant, et il était tant pour lui d'aller parler à Gabriel. Enfin, parler était un bien grand-mot, ce serait encore des cris, beaucoup. Avec un peu de chance, il n'y viendra pas aux mains. Heidi avait promis de ne pas dire qu'elle avait vu son père. Il arriva bientôt devant la porte de son ex-beau-frère. Hésitant, il leva le poing pour frapper, il ne pouvait faire marche arrière, il lui avait promis. Alors il frappa. Puis il attendit, tapant le sol de son pied, l'attente était insoutenable, une véritable torture. Mais enfin la poignée bougea et la porte s'ouvrit. Il leva les yeux sur le grand brun qui semblait surpris de le voir ici. La surprise tourna rapidement à de l'énervement, ce qui n'étonna pas Frye.

-Que fais-tu là ? Demanda Gabriel.

-On devrait parler je pense.

-De quoi ? De l'abandon de ta fille ? Je pensais que l'affaire était close. Tu as préféré refaire ta vie que de prendre tes responsabilités.

-J'ai fait des erreurs, laisse-moi les réparer.

-Et tu comptes aller la voir et la ramener chez toi sans un mot ?!

Des pas se firent entendre dans la maison et rapidement Heidi se présenta dans l'entrée, souriante. Elle regarda son oncle puis son père. Alors que Gabriel s'apprêtait à lui demander de rentrer, elle passa devant lui.

-Bonjour Papa.

Le visage de Gabriel se décomposa, Evie n'aurait pas tenu sa promesse. Il ne voyait pas d'autre solution. Il lança un regard colérique à Jacob avant de se radoucir et s'agenouiller près de sa nièce.

-Heidi ? Tu veux bien rentrer ? J'ai deux trois mots à dire à ton père.

-Oui Gabriel.

Elle repartit en sautillant vers sa chambre mais ne manqua pas de se cacher dans la cage d'escalier pour observer la scène. Connaissant bien l'enfant, Gabriel sortit de la maison et pris soin de fermer derrière lui. Il surplombe Jacob, mais celui-ci le défiait du regard.

-Où l'as-tu vue ?

-Je l'ai vue, c'est tout.

C'était une véritable guerre qui se menait entre les deux hommes, celui qui avait élevé Heidi et celui qui était son géniteur. Tous deux avaient leur raison, qu'est-ce qui pouvait les départager ?

-Tu ne peux pas revenir comme si de rien était après ton absence.

-Je ne veux pas te la retirer Gabriel, tu l'as élevée, tu en obtiens le mérite, je veux juste la voir, de temps en temps.

\- Encore heureux que j'en ai le mérite ! J'ai choisi de ne m'en occuper aucunement pour toi, je l'ai fait pour Diane ! Qu'est-ce que ça aurait été si Diane avait été en vie ? Tu l'aurais trompée ? Tu aurais eu un enfant avec cette femme quand même ? Laquelle de tes deux familles aurais-tu abandonnée ?

La colère montait en Jacob, beaucoup trop rapidement. Ses poings se serrèrent jusqu'à ce que ses phalanges deviennent blanches. Il contenant sa colère comme il put.

-Je te demande simplement de pouvoir la voir, rien qu'une fois par mois.

-Une fois par mois. Pas plus.

Le mot de Mai Lee : Hey there ! Bon, je sais que vous vous demandez forcément, où est-ce qu'on était passées… Eh bien Lauryne a été touchée du syndrome de la page blanche sur Assassin's Creed ! Eh j'ai dû la booster un peu, c'est pour vous dire XD Toutefois, on essaierais de se rebooster sur SOS :D j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus !


End file.
